


Kill Your Heroes (burning bridges and falling to the flowers)

by salem_the_sail_boat



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, a lot of thinking, this took 3 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salem_the_sail_boat/pseuds/salem_the_sail_boat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I say you kill your heroes and fly, fly, baby don't cry<br/>·<br/>No need to worry cuz everybody will die<br/>·<br/>Everyday we just go,go, baby don't go<br/>·<br/>Don't you worry, we love you more than you know.<br/>·<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>·<br/>"Just what i say."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Your Heroes (burning bridges and falling to the flowers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doolan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doolan/gifts).



> I used the lyrics from kill your heroes by awolnation. Its a crazy little song, but i just adore it!
> 
> Sorry if this complete ass. Everybody is ooc so please, bear with me. I'm on vacation and using my kindle again. All lyrics are placed in dots 
> 
> Stay awesome!  
> -salem

**Kill Your Heroes (burning bridges and falling to the flowers)**

 

Jack would like to believe it. He really would.

+flashback+

"Jaaaaaaack, stop being the hero!! I need kills of my own!" Wade whines. Bob and Mark agree with him.

"Well the hero has yet to die!!!" Jack shouted

"But Jack," Bob starts "every hero needs to die in order for them to be worthy."

"Well I'm not them superheroes in the movies!! I live every ti--" Jack gets shot down and killed from his spot, everyone praising Mark for the glorious kill.

Everybody laughes in Jack's face while Jack stares, mouth wide open at the screen. He stammeres out, "y-you fokin' team up against me? Ye cheatin' bastards!!!" Jack yells through the microphone, and tackles Mark and pushes and shoves Bob and Wade. They were doing a charity live stream, and Jack was there with them.

"Come on guys, i didn't deserve that!!!" Jack yells in the microphone again, at all the viewers, staring at the chat, expecting condolences, but all he gets is a load of shit. Jack stares at the chat disbelievingly shocked that no one had backed him up on this one.

Jack was about to spew curses at them all, but Mark speaks through all the nonsense. "I think jackaroonie needs himself a little time out, don'cha think guys?" Mark wiggles his eyebrows in a hilarious manor, Jack is the only one not finding it funny. Everybody agrees in the chat, and in the room. 

"Time out! Time out! Time out!" Everybody chants, even in the chat.

"Fine ill leave you bunch of arseholes!" He flips everybody off in the room, and he starts to leave the room.

"Love you too, Jackaroonie!" Mark blows kisses at him as Jack closes the door behind him.

His boyfriend wasn't being very supportive.

After a few minutes, jack returns to the livestream room, and it turns out, they end the livestream without him! How dare they!

Jack stomps his foot really hard, gerting a scared reaction from all of them. 

"Jackaboy! We forgot you were here!" Wade exclaims.

"Damn right you did! Don'cha notice that empty fokin chair between ye!?"

Nobody answers.

"Well Jack, we're going to get drinks. You wanna come with?" Mark asks

Jack tries really hard not to either scream at them or break down in front of them. He takes a deep breath

"Yeah, i will. Only cuz y'all are going to get yerselves piss drunk, and guess who's the designated driver?" Jack points to himself.

"Cool, because wade would be the next driver, and nobody wants that, we'd all die!

After exchanging a few words, they leave out to the bar.

Why had mark asked him to join their trio? Jack clearly didn't fit in. And not only that, he was being insulted for it and no support from mark, which invited him here! What a load of bullshit!

Jack guessed it, they all got themselves piss drunk, everybody ordering their fifteenth shot, except for Jack.

"Mark, you shouldn't drink that much. You're over the drinking limit!" Jack tried to scoot his shot away from him, but Mark snatched it back. 

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch!" Mark slurred his words, and threw back his shot just as bob and Wade had did.

"Why did you invite Jack anyways?" Wade continued their talk.

"Because, we can all make fun of him. Speaking of which, Mark, what website did you get him off of?" Bob asked. 

Jack couldn't believe his ears. They were acting like he wasn't there! 

"Oh hush, Bob!"Mark had sassed him. At least Mark had some common sense, Jack thought, but Mark continued. 

"Im his boyfriend, i think." Jack was now biting back tears 

"Im supposed to be editing and stuff, but he always distracts me with his yelling and gameplay, y'know? But he cooks and cleans too. Thats why my videos are always late." Mark told Jack off.

"That's why you gotta kill your heroes man!" Wade joked

Jack rather pushed off off his seat roughly, and gritted his teeth. "I'll be in the car."

He did not want to hear anything anymore. 

Jack slammed the car door as he got in, unlocking his phone, going to the internet. Jack looked up, "why do the heroes die in every movie?"

Suprisingly, it was saying how their effect to the world will last longer if they die, saying that they are more important when they die. They must die because they only attract evil to the world.

Was this what they were thinking all along? They hated me from the start! How they played over the past two years, they just want me to leave?  _die!?_

Everyone finally piled in the car a few minutes later, all of their breath reeking fireball.

Jack turned on the radio, everyone being asleep.

·Well i met an old man dyin' on a train·

·No more destination no more pain·

·And he said one thing before i graduate·

·Never let your fear decide your fate·

·I say you kill your heroes and fly, fly, baby don't cry·

·No need to worry cuz everybody will die·

·Everyday we just go, go, baby don't go· 

·Don't you worry we love you more than you know·

Jack was now humming this tune. This was quite catchy, and quite the appropriate song of the moment. This was going to be a long weekend.

+real time+

How his best-known friends didn't want him to die. He even asked mark about that night.

"We were all just playing, and those were drunken words. I love you dearly"

But somehow, just somehow, jack knew they're all just lies. So instead of recording games and fooling around with evie, he spends his time walking outside in Mark's yard, which has a large forest with a bridge. And over the bridge, there is a huge two acres of flowers, but jack cant reach them because there is a cliff.

Jack often sits in Mark's yard answering comments, not disturbing Mark, Bob,or Wade. He's had it for being insulted. Its been a month since that incident, and they intend on bringing it up when Jack's around.

After Jack uploads the video, he sits in Mark's office chair, not wanting to touch his own. He spins around in the chair, thinking.

Jack hates the silence, so Jack logs in to Mark's computer ("Fischbach" is his password) and looks up his newly favorite song.

·Well the sun one day will leave us behind·

·Unexplainable sightings in the sky·

·Well I'd hate to be the one to ruin the night·

·Right before your, right before your eyes·

+2 months later+

Jack finds out that Mark doesn't love him anymore. He explains it as "just a fling" and nothing else.

Jack is okay with this, because he had been planning for this to happen to him. He just knew it. Jack forgives him, because he will love no one else in a few hours.

Jack planned his death day,and he found out that Mark never goes across the bridge, because he has a drowning fear. That's decided where Jack will lay. Beyond the burned bridge so no one finds him, and to spend the eternity with those beautiful flowers. Daisies and pansies decorate the area and the aroma fills Jack's nose up whenever he goes there. Jack actually feels at rest there.

Of course before that, when Mark breaks up with jack, Bob and Wade blame it on him for breaking Mark's heart. Jack feels nothing when he is shoved up against a wall and nasty words were spat at him. They tell him to move out immediately, but is given 3 days to get out, because of Mark. 

Mark had a suspicion that Jack was acting weird. He never used his computer anymore, he spends every day outside, and he listens to the same song over and over again.

Mark opens Jack's door, but finds him asleep. Mark cooes at him, then immediately stops because he reminds himself that Jack's heart is broken because of him. So instead, he gently takes  off Jack's earbuds and turns off the music. "That same song again" Mark mutteres under his breath, but he soon brushes it off as a really popular and good song.

Mark leaves to go get Bob and Wade to do another charity stream at his house.

A half an hour later, jack wakes up, shaken. He soon calms down and just calls it off as a bad dream. 

Jack doesn't know where Mark went, assumingly to get his friends, he needed to get out. To prove a point. To kill your heroes. 

Jack rushes to Mark's office, gets a pen and paper, and writes something big on it, tapes it to the office door, and takes off out the front door.

Jack wears a septic eye sam hoodie with blue jeans, and green converses. He plugs in his earbuds and turns on his music, and starts off toward the forest.

As Jack leaves, Mark pulles up, and walks through the door, with heavy bags of junk food, as bob and wade walk in the door with their hands free.

"And remind me again, why did we buy this much food to save an entire country?" Mark questions

Bob barks out a laugh "well i still don't now if we have enough for that fatass, jack" Bob retorts.

Mark was about to defend Jack, but then Wade shouts, "hey! Mark whats this?" Mark and bob gather at his office door looking at the paper that read,

"K I L L  Y O U R  H E R O E S- INCLUDING JACKSEPTICEYE"

"Y-you don't mean," mark doesn't even bother to finish his sentence as he rushes out the door toward the forest. Bob and Wade follow him too, just in case something happens.

Jack lights the bridge on fire, so no one follows. He can't hear the screams of his name as jack walks on.

"SEAN! SEAN" Mark screams out. He inhales a breath, then coughs badly because of--

All the smoke?

Mark runs even faster, but then stops dead in his tracks because there is nothing but ash and a half burned bridge at the crossing of the river. Mark is about to jump in, but wade stops him. "If you die trying to cross this river, im not having it."

Wade helps Mark cross the river, Bob following, they get out the river, hips and lower, completely drenched. They continue on.

Jack arrives at his death bed and starts to sing loudly,

·WELL I MET AN OLD MAN DYIN' ON A TRAIN·

·NO MORE DESTINATION·

·NO MORE PAIN·

·AND HE SAID ONE THING BEFORE I GRADUATE·

·NEVER LET YOUR FEAR DECIDE YOUR FATE·

Jack scribbled another note and left it where he stood, about to fall to the lovely flowers. He couldn't wait until he felt the fragilness of those flowers.

As the trio got close, they started walking, looking for any signs of where Jack was, but then there was a subtle hint: the singing. So close,yet so far away

As soon as they turned the corner, they saw Jack staring back at them.

Jack wasn't really suprised that they found him. 

Mark had reached out to Jack, but he stepped back, one foot closer to his other life.

While the other two were giving him nasty looks Mark had pleaded,

"Jack, please come home. Im sorry. I miss you, please."

"Mark, home is here! Look at how beautiful it is!" Jack smiled. He had never looked happier in his life, actually.

"No jack, home is with me, please come home" Mark was about to be an emotional mess

"But you see mark, i was never your boyfriend, remember? I was supposed to leave today. I have no home in ireland. You gave me a sick and twisted home mark" Jack looked down at his shoes, messing with his earbud cord.

"I know, but i an make it all better, please, i dont know any other way to say sorry, I'll show you if you just come home."

"Im sorry if i disappointed all of you, but Mark, you gotta kill your heroes and fly" jack smilled and waved a good bye with his arms out, falling backwards.

Maek leaped and reached out to him, but bob and wade had caught him before he resided with jack too.

There was a loud thump and all Mark could see was Jack was exhaling the last of his life, and soul, his baby blue eyes slowly closed.

"NO!!!! JACK I'M SORRY PLEASE!!! I STILL LOVE YOU COME BACK PLEASE!!!" 

Mark had sobbed into Bob's chest, and Wade had picked up the note that jack had presumptively wrote. It stated,

·I say you kill your heroes and fly, fly, baby don't cry·

·No need to worry cuz everybody will die·

·Everyday we just go, go, baby don't go·

·Dont you worry we love you more than you know·

I loved you and yet i burned the bridge and i fell to the flowers

\- Sean William Mcloughlin

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I admit it. I cried at my own work. Im not myself and my head hurts often. There is not that much of a spelling check. Im posting this before my kindle dies.  
> Criticisms are always welcome. Please tell me what you think. This is my first sadfic. Im writing this for MoonVapor because she helped me with my writing and i can't thank her enough. Sorry if this is trash.  
> -salem


End file.
